


Sweet lies

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Beta Derek Hale, Beta Scott, Dark Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Deputy Derek Hale, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Peter Hale, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Protective Scott, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Running Away, Sane Peter Hale, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Werewolf Sheriff Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Scott runs from Beacon Hills when their plan to kill Peter fails, he took Stiles with him telling him that Peter has killed everyone they loved.But can Scott keep up his lies? Or will Peter find them and tell Stiles the truth.





	1. Chapter 1

They had been on the run for a long time, Scott couldn’t remember the date when they left Beacon Hills. They were just stupid kids forced into something they didn’t understand, but now they are older they understand more than they wanted to. Scott runs his fingers through his hair “I need a haircut.” He mumbled,   
“You’ve been saying that for a while.” Stiles smiled up at him from the bed. Scott turned to look at his mate and watches the whisky eyed young man rubbed the swell of his stomach. 

It made his wolf growl and puff his chest as he watched his best friend; his mate rubbed his stomach as their pup grew safe and so unaware of the dangers around them. “You’re staring at me again,” Stiles says as he keeps looking down at his book.   
“How can I not look at you? You’re beautiful.” He smiled, Stiles snorted as his lips curled up into a smirk.   
“I look like a beached Whale.” He tells him,  
“You’re glowing; your skin looks like ethereal under the moonlight.” Again Stiles snorted again as he winced at the kick from his pup and shifted again.   
“Ethereal wow big word for you.” He chuckled as he looked up at the dark-haired wolf.   
“Smart,” Scott growled as he walked closer to him, his eyes glowing bright amber as Stiles talked back at him.  
“Well someone has to be the brains out of the two of us.” Scott chuckled as he knelt on the bed the springs of the mattress creeks and groans under their combined weight. 

Stiles raised an eyebrow when his book was plucked from his fingers and then throw over Scott’s shoulder. “Hey, I was reading that.” He pouted, Scott smiled at him and leaned down and kissed him the bump and then rose up and kissed his lips. He then pulled back and watched the relax happy face of his mate and it made him sigh, as he pressed his face into the crook of his neck and breathed in Stiles scent. This closeness and Stiles scent comforted him especially at nights when he felt the weight of the world on his shoulders; he closed his eyes as he felt Stiles long skilled fingers run through his hair. “I like your hair like this you look like a werewolf Tarzan.” He giggled as Scott growled softly as he covered Stiles with his body.   
“And you’re like a snarky Harry Potter.” Scott smiled into his throat, Stiles smiled as he kept rubbing his fingertips on the wolf’s scalp.   
“Scott, what is bother you?” He asked softly, Stiles felt the wolf tense up and it made him bite his bottom lip. “Hey remember you and me, we can do anything.” He whispered.  
“It’s nothing I have to with an alpha tomorrow.” 

Stiles frowned and pulled Scott back and looked at him tilting his head “I thought we said we were going to avoid alphas.” He tells him “I can’t keep running Scott if they recognise us again.” He sighed as he leaned back and closed his eyes.   
“I know baby I’m sorry but I have to, he spotted me a couple of days ago when I was at the shops. It will be in a busy place right down the road.” Stiles tilted his head frowning at him; he knows Scott has been hiding something from him for a while but he chooses to ignore that niggling feeling because of what’s after them.  
“Then I will go with you?” He tells him as his eyes seem to glow almost golden in the low lamp light  
“No, you need your rest baby.” He purred as he went back to nuzzling his throat. 

Closing his eyes he let the wolf mouth at his throat letting his fangs graze his skin making him shiver and moan. He tiled his head letting Scott have more access to his throat he out his hands back to the wolf’s dark hair and shivered again as he felt the tickles of the claws draw down the sides of his thighs, it wasn’t enough to cut through his trousers up it was enough for Stiles to feel it. “Ummm you smell so good,” Scott growled as he pulled Stiles down onto the bed until this mate was laying there looking flushed as he panted.   
“Do I?” He asked softly   
“Yes, you smell like you belong to me.” Stiles rolled his eyes as he watched Scott’s pull his shirt off.  
“You’re such a wolf.”

Next day…  
Stiles woke up alone he rolled over and went to reach for Scott, only to find his mate was missing frowning he opens his eyes and blinked at the empty space patted the side of his bed to only find it was cold. “Scott?” He called out as he rubbed his eyes. “Scott?” Stiles sits up now and looks around the small room they shared. It was quite apart from the noises from their next-door neighbours, he sighed and felt the sting of his bladder telling him time to get up pulling the bed sheets of himself and then slide out of bed and put his robe on before walking to the bathroom…he must have gone early…He thought as he carries on with his morning routine. 

After he showered and put on something comfortable which these days seem to be jogging bottoms and Scott’s old Beacon Hill’s lacrosse jersey, he went to get breakfast. He rubbed his stomach feeling hungry as walked to the small kitchen and started to do himself some toast. He had the radio playing as he made himself a cup of tea and he was ready for the toaster to ping when he heard a knock at his door. He waddles the short walk to the door and opens it thinking it as Scott “Did you forget your keys?” He smiled as he opens the door, but as soon as he opens it he froze his eyes widen in shock as he stared at the man he has been dead for the past 5 years. “D-Dad?” He whimpered his name.   
“Stiles.” John sighed a look of relief spread across his face as he looked at his son.   
“You’re alive?” He felt several things at once joy, anger, pain and betrayal, sick and suddenly light-headed. “He lied to me,” Stiles said softly as he put his hand to his head and started to drop.   
“Stiles.” John reached out and grabbed his son as he started to fall as he passed out in his father’s arms. 

He knelt on the floor just as the lift open as Deaton and Derek walk onto the floor “John what happens?” Derek asked as he rushes over to them and knelt down next to them. His eyes zeros in on the bump and blinks in shock as he looked at the Sheriff.   
“He was shocked to see me, he thought I was dead.” He whispered, Deaton, knelt down and placed his hand on the bump and felt around.   
“The pup is fine I can hear its heartbeat,” Derek tells him,   
“Good but we should leave, we will deal with Scott later, we will send his alpha to collect him,” Deaton mumbles as he and Derek help John to stand with unconscious Stiles in his arms. He won’t let Derek take his son from his arms, 5 years of searching and following leads that become dead ends he wasn’t going to let him go.

A couple of hours later Scott arrived home carrying a small bag of pasties for his mate, he knew Stiles loves them and with his pregnancy processing his cravings are just getting stranger. He smelt something strange in the hallway and frowned he couldn’t put his finger on the scent, his wolf was growing unhappily at the distress smell of his mate. He took his keys out and unlocked the door “Hey baby I bought some…” He stopped when he saw the red glowing eyes of the alpha he and Stiles have been running from.   
“Hello Scott, haven’t we been a busy boy.” Came to the chuckle as the wolf stood up.  
“Peter where is Stiles.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Peter where is Stiles?” Scott snarled his eye burning amber as he looked at the intruder in his home, his eyes flicked around the room looking for his mate but he was nowhere to be seen. He noted all their belongings were missing and the place looked how they first moved in just empty part form the furniture.   
“He should be on his way back to Beacon Hills with his father.” He tells him, Scott growled like a caged animal ready to attack.  
“You had no right to take him from me! HE IS MY MATE, MINE PETER NOT YOURS!” He yelled, Peter had to raise an eyebrow at Scott’s outburst and figured he would have to be rough to the beta to get him to listen to him. 

Shaking his head Peter walked up to him “No right? You can talk pup. You told him his father was dead, that everyone he loved and cared for was dead. You forced him to leave his home and go on the run with you because you were scared. He believed his world ended Scott do you understand the rights you took from him?” Peter explained to him, he wasn’t sure if Scott did understand or if he did he didn’t care. Scott stared at him still snarling fangs and claws were out and he was ready for a fight.   
“You took my rights to live a normal life.” Scott took a swing at Peter; the alpha grabbed his arm and pushed him into the kitchen counter.

The younger wolf’s back hit the counter and it was enough to force to leave a dent in the counter as Scott crumpled to the floor and laid there for a moment. Growling Scott looked up at Peter his claws dragging along the wooden floor. “You’re not thinking clearly Scott; your wolf hasn’t had the support or the bond of an alpha.” The beta jumping back up onto his feet and snarled as he rushed Peter again, this time the alpha moved to the side and kicked a chair under the beta’s feet, Scott ran into it and tripped over the legs before face-planting onto the wooden floor. “Don’t fight me, Scott, I’m older and stronger than you.” He told him as if he was speaking about the weather.   
“GET OF ME!”Scott screamed as he felt the alpha pressed his knee knot the young man’s back pinning him to the floor.  
“This is for your own good.” He told him and in a blink of an eye, he bit Scott on the back of the neck.

…Next day…  
Stiles had a hard time warping his head around everything; he sat at the kitchen table staring at his father, Melissa, Chris and Allison, Lydia and Jackson and finely. Deaton was due to join them but was running late; he picked his cup of hot chocolate his father made him. He took a sip and closed his eyes feeling the sting of tears well up if anyone knew how to make his favourite hot chocolate drink it was his dad. Putting the cup down Stiles let out a sigh as he opens his eyes and wipes them on the back of his sleeves as he licked his lips before looking up at the people staring at him. “H-How far along are you?” John asked his voice shaking as he asked.   
“About 9 months.” He told him with a weak smile as he pressed a hand to the bump. The group was quiet again it’s as if they didn’t know what to say or where to start. 

Derek looked at his phone seeing the message from Peter before looking at Stiles “What did he tell you, Stiles?” The wolf asked, looking up Stiles blinked at him before turning away again.   
“He told me after Peter bit me and knocked me out that he got you to submit to him, Scott said he grabbed me and headed for the sheriff station for help. I was out of it for a couple of days so I don’t remember anything but when I did come around he told me we are on the run from Peter and you…” Derek looked heartbroken to hear Stiles say this to him and it made Stiles feel like someone had sliced his heart open. “…h-he told me you were all dead.” Stiles hiccupped “I-I trusted him and he lied to me.” He said quietly “My mate lied to me.”   
“He told you that we were all dead?” Melissa asked, her eyes shining with tears John grabbed her hand and held it tightly. 

John got up and walked over to Stiles and pulled him into a hug and the young man held him tightly. He buried his face into the man’s shoulders and cried; Derek looked down at his phone again and then got up and walked out of the room. “What have you been doing for these 5 years?” Lydia asked, “Apart from…” She waved at his stomach, sniffing he pulled away from his father and ran his fingers through his hair.   
“I was ill for a while after the bite, so we stayed in a motel for a month and then we moved around. The bite had woken something in my blood making me able to do magic, there was a stun silence in the small group.   
“I knew there was something about you,” Peter said as he walks into the room, 

Stiles flinched when he looked at the alpha as he stood next to Derek, Deaton walked in moments later and nodded to the sheriff and Melissa. “How is he?” she asked the vet, Alan scratched the back of his head and had a slight frowned on his face.   
“He is going to be okay, Peter had to rebite him. But it will take time for his mind to right himself.”   
“What do you mean?” Allison asked,   
“He means that Scott’s wolf had taken over Scott better judgement, it happens when a new bitten beta is in conflict with his alpha. Chris said, “Often they go feral, but he must have found his anchor in you Stiles and it helps settle his wolf enough to keep him sane.” Stiles frowned; it didn’t make him feel any better. He warped his arms around himself, he felt the baby kick and closed his eyes to take a deep breath.   
“H-How long until he is okay?” He asked   
“Don’t know, he has it in his mind that I’m evil and I am out to kidnap you and make you my breeding omega.” Peter shrugged,   
“But you are evil.” He mumbled  
“Crazy but not evil.”


	3. Chapter 3

Scott growled as he paces the room he was placed in, he tried to rip the door off the hinges but found that the door is coated in Mountain ash. He continued to pace angrily wondering how Stiles is okay, how their pup is doing but since Peter attacked him he hasn’t left the room. He heard voices from behind the door making him stop and stand still he growled as he heard Peter’s voice. The lock clunk and the handle turned as the door open, Scott snarled and ran to the door only to be tackled by Derek and Jackson knocking him to the floor. 

A curly blonde hair young man walked in and stood in the corner of the room along with a blonde girl and another guy all of the werewolves. There to make sure Scott doesn’t attack anyone or flees Peter steps into the room along with Alan and Chris “Scott relaxes you not going to leave this room any time soon.” Derek growls at him, snarling at the older wolf Scott stopped struggling and they let him stand up.   
“Good now you’re going to behave yourself, Scott, because you need to think about your mate and pup,” Peter tells him, amber eyes looked up him as another snarl left the younger wolf’s lips.   
“You don’t get to tell me how to look after my mate!”   
“I can especially if I think you’re not taking care of a member of my pack, I don’t know if you remember Scott but I did bite him.” The alpha warned him.   
“I remember…” He stood up his hands balled into fists, making his claws buries themselves into the palm of his hands. 

The wolves zeroed in on the blood dripping from Scott’s hands but did nothing but watched as the dark-haired wolf stood in front of Peter. “I also remember you say what you will do to him, what you and Derek will do to my mate. There was nowhere safe for him for us as long as you lived I did what I thought was best.”   
“You were so wrong, Scott.” Came the voice from the door, turning his head he looked to see Stiles stood there. Scott took a step forward making Stiles take one step back and shaking his head. He notices the red puffy eyes and the slumped shoulders and the smell of pain, sadness and betrayal all rolled off Stiles in thick heavy waves. It made Scott whimper as did the others the room quickly filled with Stiles emotion almost choking the younger wolves.   
“S-Stiles I was protecting you,” Scott tells him   
“By lying to me? You made me believe my dad was dead Scott and-and your mom? Lydia, Allison? Everyone we ever loved and cared for you made me think they were dead and that Derek…” He stopped as he looked at the large wolf and saw a sad smile on his face.” You made me think Derek turned on us.” Scott looked at Derek now and saw how he was looking at his Stiles and that didn’t settle with the wolf.   
“You stay away from my mate Hale.” He snarled, Derek just looked at him and the room was quiet for a moment.   
“SCOTT!” Stiles yelled at him, making the young wolf look back at him as he felt the crackle of magic ripple along his skin. 

The other felt it the ripple and it made them shiver as they looked back at their alpha “Alright calm down, Stiles doesn’t upset yourself. Remember what Alan and Mellissa told you?” He asked the young magic user as he placed his hand on his shoulders.   
“Mom?” Scott suddenly said, his eyes turned back to normal. Peter looked at him and nodded as he looked to the door.   
“Mel?” He called out to her, she entered the room and stood there looking at her son.  
“Oh, Scott.” She whispered as he put her hands to her mouth “What have you done?” She asked  
“I-I was protecting Stiles.” He whispered, Mellissa, walked over to him and cupped his face kissing the top of his head.   
“I know baby I know but this is not how you go about it. You need your family, your friends and you need a pack.” She tells him, Scott frowned at her before looking at Stiles who was holding to the sheriff as if he was a lifeline.   
“Why do you smell like Peter?” Scott asked dully as he took a step back. 

Melissa blinked at her son and then looked up at Peter who shrugged “Mom?” He growled, she raised an eyebrow at him.   
“Don’t you growl at me? You may be 22 years old but I can still bend you over my knee and smack your arse!” He tells him and that shuts Scott up and blinks in shock, she turns to Peter with a deep frown on her face. “You made this mess you fix it or you can sleep on Derek’s sofa again.” She then walks up to Stiles and smiled at him “Come on let’s go and have a cup of tea.” She tells him as she wraps her arm around his shoulders.   
“Mom waits…” Scott calls out to her; she looks over her shoulders at him  
“Get better soon.”

Stiles walked out with her his head hurting as he met with Allison and Lydia and let them help him down the stairs and to the kitchen. “I-I can’t believe he rebuilt this house?” Stiles said quietly  
“It’s still not finished,” Lydia tells him as they helped him sit down. “You okay?” She asked as he held her hand and wasn’t letting go any time soon.   
“Just a backache.” He tells her  
“Your due any day now Stiles, this stress could cause you to…” She stopped as she watched Stiles' eyes look down at the floor. Allison took a step back “Go into labour early.” She sighed and stood up “Ally darling text your dad and get him to tell the others. Lydia helps him into the downstairs bedroom.”   
“I’m sorry.” Stiles mumble as he stands up on shaky legs.   
“Not your fault, it’s my son’s,” Mellissa tells him as walks into the downstairs bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Scott again was pacing he felt caged; he could hear Stiles scream he tried to craw at the door but only ended up burning his fingertips. All he could do is pace and growl as he listens to his mate cry and sobbed, but when he heard Stiles yell his name Scott howled in response and took a run at the door hoping to break it down, but all that happened was he bounced back and feel to the floor. “I WANT SCOTT!” Stiles yells, his voice echoed through the house. He could feel Stiles magic ripple through the house and it made him shiver as he stood up and heard the lock to the door clunk.

Peter stood at the door and started at Scott “Come on your mate needs you.” He told him, Scott let out a small snarl as he pushed passed the alpha and then stood in the way confused. Peter chuckled as he stood in front of him “Not so cocky now are you, listen the only reason I’m letting you into that room is that mates need to be together during this time. Also because another magic outburst and I might have to rebuild this house again.” Scott didn’t say anything as he glared at Peter; the alpha rolled his eyes and led the beta downstairs. 

He took Scott to the downstairs bedroom and knocked before walking in “Right everyone out.” Peter said as Scott made a beeline for Stiles. Melissa looked at Peter with wide eyes and shocks her head. “Mel I don’t have time for this, they need to be together.”   
“Peter…”  
“He’s right mates are often alone for this part, they don’t have any outside interferences,” Deaton tells her as Peter takes her by the elbow and leads her out. To where John sat with a glass of whisky in his hands and shaking his head, he didn’t want Scott in there with his son but he had very little choice.

Once the door was closed Scott relaxed a little more as he turned to his mate and watched his pant. His eyes squeezed shut as he placed his hand on Stiles bare shoulders and stroke his tights. “We need to talk,” Stiles growled as he winced while his hands twisted the bed sheets.   
“Now? You want to talk about it now?” He asked, the bright whisky eyes looked at him and burned a golden hue making him look angrier than he smelled.   
“Yes now!” He yelled as the worst of the contractions passed, Stiles reached out and grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “You lied to me! 5 fucking years Scott you made me believes that my father was dead. That Peter had gone crazy and killed him and your mom lets cap it off with you told me that Peter and Derek were going to rape me!” He snarled, Scott flinched and looked down at where Stiles was squeezing his hand. “Were they going to do that Scott?”   
“Derek was under Peter’s control and he was crazy how was I to know that re-biting Derek and biting you help resort him. I wasn’t going to take the risks, not with you, you were so sick after he bites you. I-I thought you were going to die so I panic and ran.” He tells him as he kisses the top of his head.  
“You stilled lied to me!” 

It was hours before they heard the sounds of a baby cry and then it was two sets of baby cries, John was the first up and out of his set as he rushes to the downstairs bedroom and pulling open the door he rushes in to find Stiles sat up in bed looking sweaty and worn out as he held to small infant. Scott stiffen and turned to look over his shoulders at the intruder, he growled as he stood up to face John but Stiles just kicked him in the leg. “Stop it, Scott, we are not running anymore, dad isn’t an intruder.” Stiles was still pissed off at his mate and boy he is going to let him know about it for a long time to come…he can sleep on the floor…he thought to himself.   
“Stiles…” Scott started to say but got a glare of the exhausted young man. “I will get you some water.” He told him instead and he bent down and kissed his mate’s head and both babies’ head before walking to the door.

John moved closer to the bed as Melissa followed in a few seconds behind him, after hugging her son and giving him a clip around the ear hole. “Twins?” John asked as he sits on the bed, Stiles was now covered in a blanket but he knew he would have to get up in a bit to shower and change the bed.   
“Who knew?” He offered his father a lop sided smile, as he looked down at the two pups nestled to his chest already suckling.   
“Stiles…”  
“We’re not going anywhere dad, Scott will need to see there is nothing bad here.” He smiled as he looked up at him. “This is our home.”


End file.
